Shiver
by FreakyKitty
Summary: Songfic about Sirius and Remus. Marauder era. Sirius is in love with Remus, but he's not sure if he returns the feelings. What if he doesn't? Please review!


**Shiver**

**Disclaimer**: Sirius and Remus belong to Jo, and the song belongs to Coldplay.

Setting: Marauders era, 6th year.

Sirius looked up from his quiz in Transfiguring. He glanced to the right. Just a few seats over, Remus Lupin, his best mate, was seated. Sirius gazed at him, but Remus didn't notice. His brow was furrowed, and he was scratching down an answer on his parchment.

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

Remus was always determined to do well in school. Sirius perpetually told him to relax and not to worry so much about school, but Remus never listened to him.

"I see straight through you, Siri. I'm not going to let my guard down." was Remus' reply every time.

_I know you don't listen to me_

_'Cos you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

It didn't matter that Remus was forever playfully pushing him away, both physically and emotionally, Sirius still loved him. And love was not a word used lightly in Sirius' mind. Everyday, he was right by Remus' side. He even traded beds with James last year in order to have the bed next to Remus. Remus, however smart he was, didn't know just how deep Sirius' feelings were for him.

_And on and on_

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care_

Remus always joked with him about how he needed to change his priorities and his attitude. Sirius knew he was joking, however, the only person he would ever change himself for would be for Remus. The truth was, Sirius would do anything for him. Anything Remus wanted, Sirius would make sure that he got it.

_Oh…_

_Did you want me to change?_

_Well I'd change for good_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_

_I wanted to say_

A shiver went down Sirius' spine. Whenever he thought of Remus, he always shivered. It was never from coldness, but from the excitement of his crush that made him quiver. He wondered if Remus ever shivered. Probably not, but that thought didn't keep Sirius from dreaming of the day when Remus would realize that they were meant to be together. No matter how long it took, Sirius would wait forever for him.

_Don't you shiver_

_Shiver_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

_So you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

Sirius had told him a few months ago that he cared for him, but Remus just wrote it off as a simple crush, something Sirius would get over very soon. Of course, he was wrong.

_And is this my final chance of getting you_

Suddenly, a thought overtook Sirius' thoughts. What if Remus never came around, what if Remus never returns the feelings? Sirius decided to let him know. He grabbed a scrap of parchment and started to write:

Dear Remmy,

I know you think that this is just some phase that will soon be over, but I want to tell you that it isn't.

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me_

I will always be with you, from the time that I wake up until the time that I go to sleep, and maybe, hopefully, when I'm sleeping too. There's nothing that you can do or say to make me feel otherwise. Even if you aren't ready to believe it, I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes.

_I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care_

_Oh…_

_Did you want me to change?_

_Well I'd change for good_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_

_I wanted to say…_

And if you want me to change, I'd change for you. You know that you always get your way, so it's what ever you want. The ball is in your court mate.

_Don't you shiver_

_Don't you shiver_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

Oh yeah, and one more thing…

Do you ever get a shiver down your spine when thinking of someone special?

I truly love you, Remus.

Always,

Siri

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you, for you_

_I will always be waiting…_

Sirius passed the note to his right and pointed to Remus. One by one the note was passed hand to hand until it reached Remus. Remus looked up, surprised, when the girl next to him tapped him on the shoulder. He took the note gingerly, and opened it. Sirius watched as he read the parchment. When he was finished, he did not look up. He merely sat the note down and took out another roll of parchment.

_And it's you I see but you don't see me_

_And it's you I hear so loud and so clear_

_I sing it loud and clear_

_And I'll always be waiting for you_

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_And you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me_

Remus started to write, and Sirius hoped he was writing a reply. What if he told him to piss off and get over it? 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I will still wait for him.'

Remus wrote for what seemed like a long time but, finally, he finished writing and folded the note. He passed it to his left, never once glancing at Sirius. The parchment made its way down to him, and he nervously grasped it. He unfolded it, and began to read.

Dear Sirius,

I am not sure why you are writing a love letter to me when you should be taking your quiz. Haha, just kidding, but really though, remember to finish it.

Anyway…I never realized how much you really fancy me. I must admit that I am flattered and I truly appreciate that you confessed. I would **never** want you to change, you are perfect the way you are. I know that I always get my way, but it's usually you who makes it that way. Thanks very much for that mate. You are wonderful, in every way.

I think that you will be pleased to hear that you no longer have to wait. I really fancy you, too, Siri. I never told you, nor acted on it because I wanted to be sure that you were serious (no pun intended). Now that I know that you are, I am ready to confess my feelings. I love you, too, Sirius Black.

Forever,

Remus

P.S.- I always shiver when I think about you…

Sirius could hardly contain his excitement; he wanted to scream out to the world. He wanted everyone to know that they were in love. He looked over at Remus and found that he was watching Sirius with a grin. He retuned the grin, and winked. Remus fought back a laugh and turned back to his quiz. Sirius quickly jotted down answers on his, and once he was finished, he returned his gaze to his love. He observed every movement and could have sworn that he saw Remus quiver…


End file.
